Sequel of SerenadeItoshi no Ageha Love is here
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: Akhirnya cinta mereka bersatu. Saling mengisi kekosongan masing-masing dengan cinta yang mereka miliki. Dan.. Sungmin hamil? opps! :p KyuMin . Sekuel of serenade itoshi no ageha  GS . Unlike? Don't read :
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Serenade-Itoshi no Ageha- [Story 1]

**Author : ** **故** –Yue is Yuera Akihime / Akiru Akihime  
><strong>Part : <strong>1 of 1  
><strong>Fandom : <strong> Super junior**  
>Pairing(s) : <strong>KyuMin

**Genre :** Romance | Fluff

**Disclaimer : **They aren't mine , just the story line and RYOGA are mine :3 *be kicked*LOL

**Rating **: T - M although isn't explicit content, but this rated is adult's. ADULT'S!

(Berdasarkan Tema dan beberapa scene )

**Sumarry :** _Disebuah tempat bernama En La Tierra, Para "Penghibur" itu dijuluki Ageha. Sosok anggun yang berdiri dibalik rimbunan intelegensitas yang tinggi. Mereka bukan Wanita Biasa. Bukan hanya "Penghibur" yang menjual diri dan kecantikan semata. Merekalah sosok penghibur sejati. _

**Note : **Ini Fic laamaaaaa banged, Fic jadul. Dulu pernah Yue share buat lomba fanfic yg dibuat salah 1 Grup Fanfic di Fb. Gatau dimana bagusnya ni fic bisa dapet nomor = = *headesk*lol

Kkk~ Mian buat yg nunggu fic yue (emang ada?) yang lagi on-going harap sabar ya, yue lagi sakit nih. Kena Tipus… T^T *mewek didada Hanppa* #plak

Doain cepet sembuh aja ya :p

Sebagai gantinya, selamat menikmati fic Abal ini XDD

**Warning :** Gender Switch | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD | OOC | OOT.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ! Don't only can Bash or flame ****without****giving****solutions****! **

HAPPY READING! **ヽ****(****ﾟ◇ﾟ****)****ﾉ**

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Hei! Apa dompet berisi banyak uang ini tak diperlukan lagi?" **Dia berteriak nyaring kearahku. Ditengah hiruk-pikuk pejalan kaki yang didominasi para pekerja kantor yang ingin segera pulang dari lelahnya aktivitas mereka. Ditengah ramainya ****Myeongdong****, dia tersenyum. **

**Aku yang kaget hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh, melihat seorang Yeoja cantik yang kini menggenggam dompetku dan berdiri hanya 3 meter dariku. Yah, aku yakin itu dompetku.**

"Ceroboh sekali. Untung aku yeoja baik" **Sekali lagi Ia tersenyum. Berjalan mantap kearahku yang hanya bisa terpaku, menatapnya yang hanya 2 meter, 60- 30- 15- sekarang hanya 10 senti dari tempatku berdiri. Dapat kurasakan hangat tubuhnya yang dialirkan dari jari-jarinya yang menggenggam erat jariku. Entah sejak kapan. Dompetku sudah berada ditanganku.**

"Lain kali aku takkan mengembalikannya" **Sebuah bisikan ditelingaku. Sedetik kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan wangi cranberry fresh yang menyengat hidungku saat syalnya beradu dengan wajahku.**

**Lagi, Ia tersenyum. Berjalan dan menjauhi tubuhku. Semakin jauh. **

**Yah, tubuhku yang berusaha menahan pacu jantungku yang berdetak cepat, membuat area wajahku memanas. Seperti aku baru saja berlari kencang karena dikejar sesuatu yang aku tak tahu itu apa. **

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?"

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**En La Tierra, Masuklah ketempat itu. Dan temukan "Ageha" mu.**_

_**Mereka akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan. **_

_**Cinta? Bahkan lebih dari itu…**_

Sesosok kurus dengan rambut kecoklatan terlihat antusias memperhatikan ponsel hitamnya.

Disaat teman-temannya asik bercanda dan tertawa melepaskan penat sambil bermain darts, Ia justru memojok kesudut ruangan Bar yang remang dan penuh sesak.

Tersenyum setelah mendapatkan balasan pesan diponselnya.

"_**Kau ingat tempat yang kuceritakan kemarin? En La Tierra, pergilah kesana. Cari Yeojya bernama Sungmin"**_**.** Sebuah pesan singkat yang kembali membuat senyumnya mengembang.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai Minnie! Lama tak kemari? Ku kira kau tak ingin bekerja lagi " Namja paruh baya dengan perut sedikit buncit dan wajah ramahnya mengantarkan segelas wine kearah yeoja muda dengan kacamata baca berbingkai hitam yang bertengger tegak dihidung mancungnya. Yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut Hanya tersenyum. Yeoja cantik bertubuh proposional dan cukup tinggi. Wajah Imutnya terlihat dewasa dan manis dengan polesan lipstick merah yang senada dengan boots yang menutupi jeans selututnya. Unik, mengingat kacamata bacanya yang cukup kontras dengan penampilannya.

"Mana mungkin. Penulis amatiran sepertiku takkan bisa hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan hasil menulis. Pekerjaan utamaku, tetap disini " Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Memperlihatkan garis tegas yang makin menambah anggun wajahnya.

"Itulah yang ingin kudengar "

Sungmin tertawa kecil diiringi gelak tawa dari Namja pemilik Bar mewah tersebut. Namja itu kemudian menunduk, mencoba membisikkan sesuatu kearah Sungmin.

"Tamu untukmu, meja paling ujung. Dia sudah 2 minggu mencarimu"

Kedua bola mata Sungmin dengan cepat menelusuri Bar mewah yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung yang berlalu lalang. Dan fokusnya terhenti kearah seorang namja tampan yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Dia?" Tunjuk Sungmin yang langsung mendapat anggukkan dari pemilik bar.

"Huh~ Namja kaya yang sedang tenar kan?"

"Yah, Musisi baru yang sedang naik daun. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya, tapi mungkin saja Hyukkie bisa membantumu"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku belum tertarik" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, membiarkan angin malam membelai lembut wajahnya melalui celah-celah ventilasi Bar.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi jika kau berubah fikiran, kurasa dia namja yang baik."

"Akan kupikirkan…" Keduanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Sebelum Namja besar itu meninggalkan Sungmin menuju meja kasirnya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya malam itu, Sungmin kembali memperhatikan sosok tampan yang asik meneguk minuman dihadapannya. "lucu juga" pikirnya, saat tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu pandang.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Minnie, kau tahu kalau Siwonnie akan menikah? Dengan model yang digosipkan selama ini. Beritanya sudah tersebar dimedia. Dan mereka akan menikah bulan depan diparis"_.

Sebuah pesan singkat diponsel Sungmin yang membuat pemiliknya bergetar hebat. Mencoba kembali mencerna kata demi kata yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. dengan cepat menekan tombol dan terhenti saat sebuah nama yang tertera dilayarnya.

**Hyukkie.**

"Ka-Kau yakin Hyukkie?".

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu gelas ke 3 malam ini, kau tak berniat untuk mabuk kan?"

Sungmin hanya diam sambil terus meneguk minumannya. Membuat namja gemuk pemilik Bar menggeleng dan menyerahkan segelas air putih kearah yeoja yang kini tampak kusut. Yah, tidak seperti biasanya karena Sungmin terlihat lusuh hari ini, tanpa make-up, dengan mata sembab dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Berhentilah, minum sebanyak apapun takkan menyelesaikan masalah" Ucap Namja gemuk itu sambil menarik gelas Sungmin, melarangnya untuk kehilangan kesadaran.

" Bos benar. Kau hanya perlu fokus menata kembali hidupmu. Kau sudah cukup hancur hanya karena Aktor bodoh yang sudah mencampakkanmu itu! Toh selama 2 tahun ini kau juga bisa hidup tanpa bergantung padanya. Tunjukkan kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih darinya, bisa hidup lebih bahagia dan … Kurasa ada banyak laki-laki menunggumu" Hyukkie tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin. Yang hanya dibalas senyuman pula oleh nya.

"Rapikan rambutmu, permainan baru akan dimulai" . Bisiknya lagi sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri merapikan dandanannya. Sungmin yang sebelumnya tidak mengerti maksud Hyukkie akhirnya menyadari dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja tampan kemarin yang seperti setia untuk duduk dipojok bar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Selamat bekerja, Black Ageha" . Membalas senyuman Hyukkie dan pemilik Bar, Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya, mengusap-usap wajahnya dan mulai beranjak menuju sudut bar.

Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit enggan untuk melakukannya, tapi ia berfikir tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Setidaknya ia butuh hiburan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kedua pasangan yang tidak saling mengenal itu kini saling duduk berhadapan. Sang namja terlihat sedikit risih karena terus menerus diperhatikan. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berulangkali meneguk birnya.

"Kau haus?" Ucap Sungmin akhirnya, tersenyum sangat manis kearah namja berkacamata bingkai hitam dengan rambut kecoklatan itu. Ia sedikit kaget saat Sungmin bertanya padanya. Ia bahkan hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sungmin terkikik, melihat namja dihadapannya yang kini sedikit merona. "Siapa namamu?"

Namja tersebut terperangah menatap Sungmin, cukup lama terdiam sebelum menjawab "Cho Kyuhyun" dan mencoba tersenyum. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba dihampiri seorang yeoja cantik yang tanpa basa-basi duduk bebas dihadapanmu dan tanpa beban memandangimu lekat.

Yah~ Kecuali kau seorang yang tak perduli keadaan.

"Kau mencari Lee Sungmin kan?" Kembali namja bernama Kyuhyun itu terperangah. Ia kaget kenapa Sungmin bisa tahu tujuannya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan cepat Ia mangangguk. Dan kembali tersentak saat Sungmin dengan cepat meraih tangan kanannya, memaksanya untuk segera berdiri.

"Ayo!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menyeret dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Ke-kemana?".

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Senyuman Sungmin kali ini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bungkam dan mengikuti setiap langkah kecil yeoja itu.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ma-masuklah, maaf sedikit berantakan" Kyuhyun dengan gugupnya mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk kesebuah Flat yang dengan interior minimalis. Biru muda mendominasi keseluruhan warna ruangan tersebut. Cukup mewah untuk seorang namja muda yang masih sendiri seperti Kyuhyun.

"Berantakan? Bahkan ini lebih rapi dari kamarku" Sungmin terkikik dan masuk kedalamnya. Terlihat antusias saat matanya bertemu dengan beberapa lukisan abstrak di sekeliling dinding.

"Selera senimu bagus.." Puji Sungmin yang tanpa basa-basi merebahkan tubuhnya bebas keatas sofa besar berwarna coklat. Sebuah tindakan yang kembali membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Ah-ya, mau kuambilkan minum? Kau mau minum apa?" Kyuhyun bergegas menuju dapurnya yang tak juah dari ruang tengah. Membongkar satu persatu laci minumannya.

"Apapun! Tapi lebih baik kalau kau punya segelas coklat hangat.".

Untuk 5 detik Kyuhyun terpaku.

"Co-coklat hangat?" Rasa heran yang kembali membuat Kyuhyun tercengang menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Aku rasa kita berdua terlalu banyak minum malam ini."

"Ah, ya. Baiklah " Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tersenyum. Merasa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari Yeoja yang memang Ia sukai itu.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau hanya tinggal sendiri?" Ucap Sungmin sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya. Matanya tetap focus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyelesaikan Puzzle.

"Yah, setelah Umma ku menikah lagi, aku memutuskan keluar dari rumah. Aku tak biasa berbaur dengan orang asing".

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau mau mencariku? Bukankah aku orang asing?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum dengan kadar aegyo yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merona.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" Sungmin kembali membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Namja itu seperti sulit untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh dengan cercaan pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin yang beranjak mendekatinya cukup membuat namja tampan itu menahan pacu jantungnya yang semakin cepat berdetak.

"Ceritakanlah. Karena kurasa, akupun tertarik padamu " Sebuah Kecupan hangat mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun. Entah seperti apa perasaan Namja yang hampir jatuh dari tempatnya duduk itu. Sesaat Ia sempat lupa profesi Sungmin.

"Aku.. menyukaimu sejak kau mengembalikan dompetku, kira-kira 6 bulan yang lalu " Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, setelah berhasil Sedikit menetralisir pacu jantungnya.

"Seperti itu? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut penasaran. 6 bulan cukup untuk menjadikan seorang Lee Sungmin pelupa. Entah sudah berapa juta orang yang ditemuinya dalam 6 bulan. Mana mungkin dia mengingat hal sekecil itu –setidaknya baginya-.

"Yah, kau mungkin sudah lupa, kau memungut dompetku saat di Myeongdong " Kyuhyun terkikik kecil mengingat kejadian 6 bulan lalu.

Saat Ia dengan bodohnya terpukau melihat seorang yeoja yang memungut dompetnya sekaligus mengancamnya.

Kejadian yang membuatnya mencari sosok Sungmin selama 6 bulan pula. Dan dia berhasil.

"Love at the first sight?"

"Menurutmu?" Keduanya saling tersenyum. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lega walaupun terdengar seperti orang polos yang bodoh dan sedang berusaha mengutarakan roman picisannya.

"Kau tahu aku seorang 'Ageha'kan? Dan kau pasti tahu seorang Ageha tentu sering berhubungan dengan banyak namja. Walau pada dasarnya kami hanya melayani orang-orang yang membuat kami tertarik. Tapi… yah~ Apa kau tak keberatan jatuh cinta pada penjaja cinta sepertiku?" Senyuman dan pertanyaan Sungmin kembali membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Mata Sungmin seperti tak bosan memandangnya lekat.

"Cinta memang membuat orang menjadi konyol bukan? Tak sungkan untuk berfikir irasional " Untuk 5 detik Sungmin terdiam. sebelum Ia benar-benar melepaskan tawanya. Baginya Kyuhyun benar-benar menarik.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau benar, Sometime love is a silly thing" Sungmin kembali menyeruput Coklatnya. Tubuh Sungmin yang kini menjauh membuat Kyuhyun kembali menarik nafas lega. Ternyata kekonyolan memang muncul saat kita berada didekat orang yang kita sukai. Kyuhyun membuktikan itu.

"Aku juga. Sempat bertindak konyol pada orang yang kucintai. Aku sempat hampir membunuhnya saat dia memutuskanku, dan memilih menikahi yeoja lain". Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Matanya menerawang menatap lukisan abstrak didepannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin bercerita kisahnya dengan orang lain.

"Tapi tentu saja dia memutuskanku. Namja sehebat dia mana mungkin memilih Yeoja rendah sepertiku " Sungmin tersenyum sinis. Meletakkan dagunya diantara dua telapak tangannya.

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam. Terlarut pada pikiran masing-masing. Atau mungkin bingung untuk memulai kembali.

"Menurutku dia Namja yang bodoh. Tentu saja, tak ada alasan jika kau memang benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Kau jauh lebih hebat darinya, kau bahkan tak menangis saat menceritakannya " Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis. Ucapan yang berbalik membuat Sungmin terperangah. Benar-benar namja yang menarik, pikirnya.

"Hei~ sepertinya Kau sering mendengarkan curhatan yeoja ya?".

"Tentu saja, Aku anak ibuku" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Yah, kali ini Sungmin benar-benar menganggapnya namja yang manis dan menarik. Walau awalnya Sungmin hanya menganggapnya seorang bocah yang membutuhkan pengalaman. Tapi kini Sungmin mengakui Kyuhyun memang menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklah, kita bicara bisnis. Berapa lama kau _'menyewaku'_ ?" Pertanyaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba dan tangannya yang menarik Kyuhyun membuat namja itu kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Sungmin tersenyum saat namja brunette itu dengan gugup menahan tubuhnya agar tak menimpa Sungmin yang tepat berada dibawahnya.

"Bo-Bos di tempatmu bekerja mengatakan kalau kau yang akan menentukannya" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berusaha menahan dirinya yang mulai bergetaran. Jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat, saat Ia merasakan harum samphoo dan tubuh Sungmin yang menyentuh permukaan hidungnya.

Hanya 5 senti jarak mereka sebelum Sungmin menarik tengkuk namja tampan itu dan membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Lakukan sampai kau benar-benar bosan…" Bisiknya setelah melepas ciuman singkat mereka. Kyuhyun masih terperangah mencoba membedakan alam sadarnya. Dia memikirkan kemungkinannya bahwa dia sedang bermimpi. Wajah kagetnya mau tak mau membuat Sungmin melepaskan tawanya.

"Jangan katakan kau belum pernah melakukannya" Ledek Sungmin sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah kembali merona merah, masih dengan mempertahankan posisinya.

"A-Aku…" Ucapnya gugup. Kyuhyun terdiam saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin yang menatapnya lekat.

"Baiklah…" Ucapannya berakhir saat dengan perlahan bibirnya mencoba menyentuh kembali bibir Sungmin. Awalnya terasa benar-benar kaku, hingga Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, membuat namja brunette itu pasrah dan makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum, saat bibir Kyuhyun semakin terbiasa dan menguasai ciuman yang sudah berubah menjadi pagutan tersebut. Nafas keduanya saling memburu, bersamaan dengan suhu tubuh masing-masing yang semakin meningkat. Hangat dan basah. Pagutan yang semakin liar saat Kyuhyun mencoba menerobos mulut Sungmin, memainkan lidahnya yang bertautan dengan lidah Sungmin. Membiarkan setitik saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Itu bukan masalah saat nafsu dan rangsangan semakin memuncak. Hanya kenikmatan dan kepuasan yang menjadi tujuan utama permainan ini.

Sungmin melenguh nikmat saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Namja brunette itu mencoba menetralisirkan nafasnya. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang masuk keparu-parunya.

Wajah Sungmin yang juga terengah terlihat begitu mempesona, bibir merahnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat hasrat Kyuhyun sebagai lelaki memuncak. Menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya, sebelum kembali membungkam Sungmin dalam ciumannya.

"Hei... sentuh aku~" Desah Sungmin saat ciuman mereka kembali terlepas.

Seperti enggan membuang-buang kesempatan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengalihkan bibirnya menuju mata, pipi, telinga hingga mendarat keleher Sungmin. Mengecupnya dan menghisapnya lembut. Memberikan tanda-tanda merah pekat disetiap sisi lehernya.

"Ennh~ Kyu- " Erangan lembut meluncur dari bibir mungil Sungmin saat lidah basah Kyuhyun dengan sigap menyapu area-area sensitifnya. Leher hingga menuju pangkal dada. Entah sejak kapan kancing-kancing kemeja Sungmin telah terbuka sempurna, menunggu sang pemilik untuk menanggalkannya. Tentu saja dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik dan membuang benda itu sembarangan kelantai.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, jari-jemarinya dengan gesit meraih pengait dibagian belakang tubuh Sungmin. Mencoba melepaskan penutup atas tubuh putih itu. Nafasnya memburu, merasakan tiap harum cranberry yang menempel lekat di tubuh Sungmin. Tangan kirinya meraih bagian dalam mini-skirt hitam Sungmin, kancing belakangnya terlepas bersamaan dengan pengait yang Sungmin gunakan.

Tapi aksi Kyuhyun terhenti, Ia seperti tersadar dari tidurnya yang panjang.

Melihat Sungmin yang hampir telanjang dihadapannya dengan cepat Ia mengambil kembali kemeja Sungmin yang ia buang kelantai. Menutupi tubuh mulus itu secara acak.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?" Sungmin berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Membelai pelan rambut namja yang kini menunduk sambil berburu dengan nafasnya sendiri.

"A-Aku rasa… Aku tak bisa. bagaimana mungkin bercinta tanpa perasaan? Aku mencintaimu, tapi konyol kalau harus melakukannya sedangkan pikiran dan hatimu ada ditempat yang tak bisa ku jangkau!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak, sambil mati-matian menahan nafasnya yang memaksanya menghirup oksigen lebih banyak.

Dan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam. terpukau lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang sudah menyewa pelacur mengatakan hal seperti itu ditengah permainan bercintanya. Entahlah Kyuhyun itu polos atau bodoh? Sungmin hanya kembali teringat pada kata-kata Bosnya, Kyuhyun pria yang baik.

"Hei. Bukankah kau bilang cinta membuat pemiliknya menjadi konyol?" Sungmin tersenyum sambil kedua tangannya mengapit wajah Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu kembali bertatapan dengannya.

"Yah.. kurasa aku pun jatuh cinta padamu"

Senyuman kembali mengembang dibibir Sungmin, tanpa ragu memeluk namja dihadapannya. Membenamkan dirinya kedada namja yang seperti sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nhh~ Kyu- anhh~" Erangan Sungmin terdengar merdu. Kedua tubuh polos itu tampak menyatu diperaduannya. Merasakan kenikmatan dan hasrat yang keluar dari setiap hentakkannya. Banjir peluh kini memenuhi pori-pori keduanya. Sungmin menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, begitu menyukai rasa nikmat yang diberikan Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya.

"Berjanjilah, kau takkan meninggalkanku…" Bisik Kyuhyun lembut sembari mengecup telinga Sungmin. Membuat yeojya cantik itu mengerang nikmat.

"Saranghae.." Desah Sungmin. Keduanya kemudian larut dalam ciuman yang hangat dimalam yang cukup dingin itu. Angin malam seperti merestui keduanya dengan tak henti-hentinya berhembus pelan. Saling berpacu dengan erangan kenikmatan yang menggema dari balik dinding kamar.

"Nado saranghae…"

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi seperti mengusik kedua insan yang tengah menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang dengan saling merengkuh diatas perpaduannya.  
>Sungmin membiarkan tubuhnya terbalut selimut dan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat.<p>

Mengubah posisinya dan menghadap Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum kearah Namja tampan yang kini menutup matanya lelap. Tampak raut lelah yang tergambar jelas dilekukkan wajahnya.

Namja manis yang sudah sebulan ini bersamanya. Namja yang mungkin saat ini menjadi satu-satunya pria yang mencintainya. Namja yang sempat menangis saat Sungmin pergi dipagi setelah mereka bercinta, Ia mengira Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkannya, padahal Sungmin hanya pergi kerumah sakit menjenguk Bosnya yang kecelakaan.

Namja bodoh yang sedikit demi sedikit menyita perhatian dan waktu seorang Lee Sungmin. Membuat yeoja imut itu melepaskan semua hal-hal yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya. Yang sedikit demi sedikit pula membuat Sungmin kembali jatuh cinta.

Drrttt-Drrrttt-

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Sebuah alarm.

"Hari ini ya?" Sungmin memperhatikan ponselnya. Tertera dengan jelas sebuah tulisan _**"**__**siwon**__**'s wedding day**__**"**__._ Ia pun tersenyum. Menutup matanya sebentar sebelum melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan. Dan kembali focus memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hei Pabbo, memangnya apa jaminan kau tak akan meninggalkanku? ataupun sebaliknya?" Sungmin menyentuh Hidung Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. Membuat satu tarikan garis menuju bibir, leher hingga tepat kedadanya. Kembali tersenyum saat pemilik tubuh tak memberikan respon apapun. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tipe orang yang tidur lelap.

"Yah… tapi kau kan Pabbo. Tentu saja, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau itu terjadi lagi" Bisiknya sembari mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Dan sepertinya kali ini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat, terbangun dari tidurnya.

**- FIN-**

Author's note :

Aishh~ Fanfic apa ini ? = = #Headdesk

Ckckckckck~ Yadong nya saya… *ngaku* LOL

Sempat berulang kali berenti buat nge-recycle nih fic karena saya ga yakin ada yg mau baca fic abal beginian. Ini fanfic terburuk yg pernah saya buat = = #mati

Readers : Jadi ngapain lu post thor? =w=

Hyaaaaaaaaaaa~ Apaan noh Umin jadi cewek gituan(?) Dx

*ditabokin readers*

Terus Kyu jadi manis polos gitu == *plak* Aissssh~ Saya frustasi sama Fanfic sendiri :'( *glayutan dipundak Hanppa*

Akibat terlalu sering bereksperimen sama tema2 berat, gini nih. Saya selalu terjebak sama plot cerita yang Cuma saya sendiri yang ngerti ToT *mewek*

Kalo readers merasa alur Ceritanya ribet dan scene percintaan nya cepet. Itu wajar koq. Lah, kan umin disini –maaf- pelacur *plak* jadi ya gitu deh XDDD

*lari sebelum disambit* LOL

Saya ga mengharapkan pujian karena saya tau fanfic ini Amat sangat jelek ~_~

Tapi saya juga ga butuh bash/flame. Heyoo~ Yang dibutuhkan semua penulis itu Kritik yang disertakan dengan saran. Kritik tanpa saran sama aja dengan Sambal tanpa Cabe (?) LOL

Belakangan banyak "Manusia Labil yang Tidak Bertanggung Jawab" yang Cuma taunya ngebash beberapa cerita author di ScreenPlays ini.

Hell-o temen2 yg suka Ngeflame doank~ Ayolah, segeralah bertobat(?) = =

Jangan Cuma bisa ngebacot! Buktiin kalo kalian bisa lebih hebat dari para author yg kalian Bash! Jangan Cuma koar2 ga jelas. Bikin nambah dosa tau =w=

Jangan Cuma jadi pengecut yang bisanya main dibelakang layar. Ga jamannya lagi begituan guys .. :p

Ok! Saya kebanyakan bacot. Padahal lagi sakit gini ==;)a

Yaaaaaaaa~ for the last! RnR PLEASEEEEEEEE (^o^)/~


	2. Chapter 2

**Diproteksi: [Fanfic] Love is Here | KyuMin (GS/ NC+21)**

Posted on Februari 15, 2012 by akiyuerahime

**Title :** Love is Here [ Sequel of Serenade -itoshi no Ageha-]  
><strong>Author : <strong>Yuera Kichito Akihime  
><strong>Chapter :<strong> 1  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Super Junior 's Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun | T-RAX's Kim Jungmo  
><strong>Pairing : <strong>KyuMin | JungMin  
><strong>Genre :<strong> AU | Fluff | Romance | lil bit angst  
><strong>Rating :<strong> NC + 21  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> **:** I have my own idea for this fic.** My heart only for someone who had twitter's ID imSMl khekhekhe (-_-)v**

**Warning :** **GenderSwitch** | **Full w/ adult content** | Amateur Smut/Lemon/Citrus/Jeruk nipis *plak* ToT | Typo[s] | anti klimaks | **OOC** as always [ lol ] |

**BGM :** Proudia [ BORN ]

**PS : SAYA HARAPKAN UNTUK YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI NC ( BERUPA : SMUT/LEMON/CITRUS/SEX CONTENT ) APALAGI GENDERSWITCH, DIHARAPKAN MENJAUH DARI FF INI. SAYA TIDAK TANGUNG APABILA TERJADI HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK DIINGINKAN! **

**Selamat menikmati ~\(^o^)/~**

_**New Life & New Hopes in One Love**_

***..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡ﾟ･****:,****｡ ﾟ･ﾟ･****:,****｡ ﾟ･ﾟ･****::..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡ﾟ･****o○****ﾟ･*****..****｡｡*******

_I'll connect a hand and laugh each other__  
><em>_Wipe away your tears, because you aren't alone__  
><em>_I'll connect a hand and love each other__  
><em>_It's good not to be afraid, I swear I'm with you_

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Kyuuh… Deeperr~"

"Anh~ Min-ahh~!" Satu lenguhan dan teriakan mengalun beriringan mengisi keheningan malam itu.

Lee Sungmin, yeoja manis itu terengah-engah dibawah kukungan sang namja, Cho Kyuhyun.

Menghabiskan malam-malam seperti biasa, selama 6 bulan terakhir. Sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu seolah tak pernah puas menyuburkan putik-putik cinta mereka yang tengah tumbuh bermekaran.

Bercinta seolah hari esok tak pernah ada.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang masih terengah dibawahnya dengan intens. Manik sewarna zamrud itu menatap dengan penuh cinta.

Jarinya bergerak menyapu peluh yang membasahi wajah manis Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum karenanya.

Tangan mungilnya ikut meraih wajah Kyuhyun, menariknya pelan dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis dibibirnya.

"Lelah, eoh?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin, hingga kedua hidung bangir itu saling menggesek.

Sungmin menyukai ini, menyukai Kyuhyun-nya yang manis dan perhatian.

"Kau yakin hanya 1 kali?" Sungmin mengerling nakal. Kyuhyun-nya memang baik dan polos, tapi tidak dalam urusan ranjang. Kyuhyun sanggup mengerjai tubuh mulus Sungmin 5-6 ronde dalam 1 kali percintaan mereka. Dan sebagai 'mantan wanita penghibur' Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengannya.

"Aku lupa membeli pengaman, ini yang terakhir~" Kyuhyun mendesis pelan ditelinga Sungmin. Sedikit memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil pada telinga yeoja manis itu.

"Umhh~ Untuk hari ini, annh~ Aku mengijinkanmu tidak menggunakannya, baby~ Happy Valentine…" Sungmin melenguh ditengah-tengah lumatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mempunyai prinsip untuk selalu menggunakan pengaman tiap mereka berhubungan. Ia hanya tak ingin 'berisi' sebelum waktunya.

Yah, sebanyak apapun namja berwajah stoic itu mengucapkan cintanya, belum ada kepastian konkrit yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Sedikit ketakutan menghampiri jika mengingat status mereka yang hanya terikat sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tidak lebih.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kembali memandang Sungmin intens.

Rasa senang yang teramat seolah membuncah didalam dadanya. Mendengar sang kekasih memberikannya 'kesempatan lebih'. Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging manis diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser kesamping kanan ranjang mereka, menarik laci kecil disudutnya.

Tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu. Serbuah kotak berukuran sedang yang digenggamnya kini berhasil membuat sang kekasih mengernyit bingung.

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas gugup, sebelum kembali ke posisi semula, menindih Sungmin.

"Min, Aku bukanlah namja yang romantis dan perhatian. Kadang aku terlalu bingung untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menerjemahkan debaran aneh yang menghentak kuat tiap kali memandang matamu. Tak jarang bertingkah ceroboh dan gugup hanya karena kau menatapku lekat dan menggoda. Aku tahu ini terlambat, maaf membuatmu tersiksa karena menunggu kepastianku selama 6 bulan ini. Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, dengan tulus aku katakan, Aku mencintaimu…" Kyuhyun membuka kotak merah digengamannya. Menampilkan sepasang cicin berlian yang berkilauan.

Tangan kanannya kini mengamit tangan kiri Sungmin. Menciumi jemari lentik itu dengan lembut.

"Marry me, baby?" Entah sejak kapan, cicin berlian itu melekat indah dijari manis Sungmin.

Membuat yeoja imut itu tak sanggup menahan harunya. Matanya sejak tadi menahan tangis yang tengah bertumpu dipelupuknya. Rasa shock masih mendominasi detak jantungnya yang kian berpacu semakin cepat.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Ia merengkuh namja dihadapannya, memeluknya erat, menumpahkan segala perasaan bahagianya didada bidang itu.

Kyuhyun-nya memang ajaib. Penuh dengan kejutan disetiap waktu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, mengelus sayang surai hitam milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Would u?" Nada yang sedikit menggoda ditelinga Sungmin, membuat yeoja manis itu semakin memerah dan kembali menumpahkan tangis bahagianya didada Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban yang terucap, hanya sebuah anggukan dan pelukan yang mengerat menjadi jawaban Sungmin atas lamaran sang kekasih. Sesuatu seolah menahan tenggorakkannya untuk menjawab.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan kewajah Sungmin. Membawa wajah yang telah memerah dan dipenuhi dengan buliran air mata itu menghadap padanya.

Kecupan demi kecupan diarahkan menuju mata, hidung, kedua pipi, dahi dan berujung dibibir plump milik Sungmin yang masih terisak kecil.

"Happy Valentine baby, Saranghae~"

Sungmin menghapus buliran air matanya perlahan. Tersenyum tulus menatap namja dihadapannya itu.

"Nado, Nado Saranghae Kyunie~" Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir sang kekasih. Yeoja cute itu tersenyum saat Kyuhyun kembali menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua.

"Hm… Aku ingin menagih hadiahku~" Kyuhyun mendesah kecil ditelinga Sungmin. Membuat yeoja manis itu tersenyum geli.

"Lakukanlah, Aku siap kali ini…" Sebuah pernyataan penuh keyakinan dari Sungmin seolah membawa Kyuhyun terbang. Berharap kebahagiaan yang dinantikannya akan segera tiba.

_If I'm able to cry, would you put out your hands to me?_

_If my voice dries up, would you put out your hands to me?_

_Hey, hold my hands tightly…_

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh polos Sungmin dengan intens. Ini berbeda, percintaan yang akan mereka lakukan kali ini, akan membuahkan beribu kemungkinan yang lebih nyata.

Sungmin mengjinkannya menyentuh dirinya secara penuh. Tanpa penghalang, Tanpa keraguan lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Membawanya dalam satu pagutan yang dalam.

Kyuhyun menggigiti kecil bibir mungil Sungmin, sesekali menjilatkan lidahnya ke belahan bibir itu. Menyesap manisnya, mencoba menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta mereka dalam satu pagutan liar.

"Ammh~" Sungmin melenguh nikmat saat Kyuhyun berhasil menyesap lidahnya. Menghisap kuat daging tak bertulang itu, menukar salivanya dan mengabsen satu persatu bagian dalam mulut sang kekasih.

Kecipak-kecipak kecil tercipta saat kedua pagutan itu saling bergerak liar, mulai membalas lumatan kekasih masing-masing.

"Ahh~ ahh~ K-kyuhhh…" Sungmin mengerang dan menggelinjang nikmat saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak liar, Meremas dengan lembut dada indah milik Sungmin.

Jari-jarinya pun dengan nakal mencubit kecil nipple Sungmin. Memainkan kedua tonjolan sewarna merah muda yang sedikit kecoklatan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah kenikmatan Sungmin dan nipple-nya yang mulai menegang. Kyuhyun pun merundukan wajahnya, secara perlahan mulai melahap nipple kecil yang menggodanya.

"Anghh~ Ahh… LL-Lebihh kerasshh.. Ahh~ Kyuhh~" Sungmin mendesah frustasi menahan nikmnat yang Kyuhyun berikan dengan melumat nipple-nya. Tangannya bergerak gusar menahan kepala Kyuhyun, agar semakin dalam menghisap dan memberikkannya kenikmatan yang lebih.

Tanpa disadarinya, yeoja manis itu melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang kekasihnya, membuat tanpa sengaja lubang senggamanya bergesekkan dengan junior Kyuhyun yang memang sudah terbebas sejak percinttan pertama mereka tadi.

"Ahh~ Ohh~ Kyuuh!~"

"Min-aahh!~"

Keduanya melenguh nikmat saat tanpa sengaja tubuh mereka bergesekkan, membuat kedua bagian vital mereka ikut bergesekkan liar. Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya di nipple Sungmin, membuat yeoja manis itu mengerang frustasi.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengulum senyum, melihat Sungmin melemparkan tatapan protesnya.

"Tak sabar eoh, babyMing?"

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Ohh! Kyuuhhh!~~" Sungmin berjengit kaget dan mendesah liar tatkala namja Cho diatasnya kini menyentuh bagian tersensitif ditubuhnya. Mengelus bibir vaginanya dengan sedikit kasar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan dibawahnya. Sungmin tengah menggelinjang menahan nikmat dibawah tubuhnya dengan mulut yang terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan seksi.

Kyuhyun makin liar mengelus 'milik' Sungmin yang mulai basah sejak ciuman panas mereka terjadi.

"Ahh~ Kuaathhh- ahh~ Lebihhh kuaatthhh!~"

Kyuhyun menyurukkan kepalanya menuju liang senggama kekasihnya. Ternyata erangan seksi Sungmin berhasil membangunkan iblis terpanas dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun mulai menjilati bibir 'milik' Sungmin, dan menyesap kuat kala bibirnya bertubrukan dengan klitoris yang tengah berdenyut hebat.

"Ouuh!~ God!~ Ahh!~ Ahh~ouhhh~" Sungmin tersentak-sentak keatas, tak mampu menahan kenikmatan yang mulai menyerangnya secara membabi-buta. Lidah Kyuhyun yang basah dan hangat benar-benar seperti Surga bagi Sungmin.

Oh, demi apapun, Kyuhyun tak pernah seliar ini!

Namja jangkung itu pun semakin menggila. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam Liang senggama kekasihnya, memutar-mutar daging lunak itu mencoba menemukan titik yang mampu membuat Sungmin memuntahkan cairannya.

"Ohh!~ Kyu-uuhhh!~ A-akuhhh~ Ouuh!~" Sungmin benar-benar tak sanggup menahan nikmat itu. Ia merapatkan kakinya dimasing-masing sisi kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat kepala namja Cho itu makin tersuruk kedalam 'milik'nya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun makin gencar menghisap, menjilati sesekali menghirup harum klitoris kekasihnya. Dan lidahnya makin bergerak liar saat merasakan cairan kental sedikit merembes kemulutnya.

"Ahh~ Ouuh~ Kyuhh~! Sa-sampa-ihhh~ouuhhh!~" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, tubuhnya melengkung keatas, dan kakinya mendekap kepala Kyuhyun makin erat saat orgasme menghantamnya.

Demi tuhan, ini percintaan terpanas sepanjang hidupnya!

Sungmin terengah-engah dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meresapi orgasme yang tengah menghujamnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin semakin bernafsu. Dengan cepat dan sedikit kasar dilumatnya bibir Sungmin yang membengkak.

"Ammhh~" Sungmin mengernyit saat Kyuhyun sedikit membagi cairannya. Ini sedikit aneh saat kau harus ikut menelan cairanmu sendiri.

"Manis sekali baby~ Aku tak tahan…" Kyuhyun mendesah pelan ditelinga Sungmin dan kembali menggesekkan bagian vital keduanya.

Sungmin yang mengerti segera mengangkat sebelah kakinya kesamping, sedangkan sebelah kakinya lagi ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Let's make baby, honey!~" Kyuhyun mengerling nakal dan mulai mengarahkan juniornya menuju lubang senggama Sungmin.

Menggoda Sungmin dengan menggesek-gesekkan Juniornya dibibir 'milik' kekasihnya itu.

"Anhh~ Don't tease me babyKyu~" Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, membuat namja berkulit pucat itu terkekeh.

Dan dengan perlahan mulai memasukkan juniornya menuju lubang kenikmatan milik Sungmin.

"Ahh~ Ah~!" Sungmin mendesah nikmat saat junior Kyuhyun yang menegang mulai memasuki liang senggamanya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa penuh, padahal Kyuhyun baru memasukkan setengahnya saja.

"Ahh~ Kau masihh… saja sempithh~ ahh~ Baby~!" Kyuhyun sedikit ikut mendesah nikmat saat juniornya dijepit kuat oleh dinding 'milik' Sungmin. Padahal ini percintaan kesekian puluh kalinya, dan Kyuhyun bukanlah orang pertama yang becinta dengan Sungmin, tapi kenapa lubang indah itu masih saja mengetat, seolah Sungmin adalah seorang perawan. (Oups! ;P)

"Akhh~!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak saat Kyuhyun menyentakkan seluruh Juinornya memasuki lubang senggamanya.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Terutama lubang dan bagian dalam perutnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ia bercinta tanpa menggunakan pengaman. Dan Sungmin merasa kesenangan yang membuncah saat menyadari dirinya tengah 'benar-benar' menyatu dengan kekasihnya.

Sungmin dapat melihat ketulusan yang mendalam dimata Kyuhyun, tiap kali memandangnya.

Kyuhyun masih belum menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia masih belum puas menatap wajah sayu wanita yang begitu dicintainya.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil diberikan Kyuhyun dibibir blossom itu. Sungmin membalasnya dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan kecupannya, menuju keleher jenjang Sungmin, menghirup aroma cranberry yang menjadi ciri khas Sungmin.

Mulai menyesap kulit putih disekitar collarbone-nya. Menambah kissmark yang sudah lebih dulu tercipta disekujur tubuh yeoja manis itu.

"Enghh~ Kyuhh, bergeraklah…" Sungmin mulai menggeliat gusar, berharap Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dengan satu kecupan terakhir dibibir mungil itu, Kyuhyun pun memulai petualangannya.

Pinggulnya mulai bergerak dengan tempo yang lambat, seolah tengah menggoda kekasihnya yang terus menerus mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Lebihhh~ Cepat kyuh~!" Sungmin Ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya, berharap sang kekasih memberinya kepuasan lebih dengan bergerak lebih cepat.

Derit ranjang menambah ramai suasana malan itu. Kedua tubuh yang tengah menyatu itu tampak saling menikmati.

Sungmin kembali mengaitkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuat namja berwajah stoic itu makin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Ahh~ Ouhh~ Ahhh,, ahhh~!

"Uohh, deeper Kyuhh!~ Ahh~"

"Sempithh~ Baby..hhh~!

"Ahh~! Ahh~! Ouuh~!"

Erangan keduanya saling bersahutan, seolah tengah berlomba-lomba menunjukkan kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakan.

Angin malam seolah menjadi saksi panasnya percintaan mereka malam itu.

Kyuhyun makin mempercepat tempo gerakannya, membuat dinding 'milik' Sungmin bereaksi dan menjepit kuat juniornya.

Sungmin merasa frustasi karena nikmat yang berlebihan ini, Kyuhyun-nya benar-benar berbeda malam ini. Lebih Liar, nakal, dan sexy!

"Ahh~ Ouhh… Kyuh! Sepertinya akuhh~!" Sungmin tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat merasa 'milik'nya berkedut. Ingin memuntahkan cairan panasnya.

"Ber-samahh~ Baby-hh~! Aahhhh~!" Kyuhyun melenguh kuat saat merasakan juniornya pun ikut berdenyut, ditambah 'milik' Sungmin yang menjepit juniornya, Kyuhyun merasa orgasme semakin mendekat.

"Akhh~ Kyu-hhh~!"

"Baby-minhhh~!"

Dan teriakan keduanya mengalun indah diringi dengan cairan panas yang keluar dari 'milik' masing-masing.

Cairan panas Sungmin mengalir membasahi paha dalamnya, dan sebagian mengotori seprai biru muda miliknya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menekan Juniornya semakin dalam ke liang senggama Sungmin, berharap benihnya mampu membuahi rahim sang kekasih.

"Enghh~ Kyunie~" Sungmin merengek manja memanggil Kyuhyun. Kebiasaannya setiap kali selesai bercinta dengan kekasih tampannya.

"Ne baby?" Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai kehitaman itu. Menghapus peluh yang menetes dipelipis Sungmin.

"Saranghae?"

Namja Cho itu terkekeh kecil, Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat serupa kelinci itu membuat bagian bawahnya serasa kembali menegang.

Hahaha~ Cho Kyuhyun become more pervert, eoh?

"I Love you…" Sahut Kyuhyun diiringi kecupan-kecupan ringan dibibir Sungmin.

"Ahh~ Ouhh~ I Love- you~hhh.. too~ Anhh~!" Dan lenguhan Sungmin teredam dalam satu lumatan dalam dan hentakan kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kembali menghabiskan malam-malam dengan percintaan yang manis, panas, dan sexy.

Memupuk kuncup-kuncup cinta yang tengah mulai bermekaran indah.

3 months later…

"Kyunnie!~" Sungmin berteriak girang saat melihat kekasihnya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

Yah, Kyuhyun sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan, sebagai seorang manager.

"Nae baby, kau begitu merindukanku ya? Kelihatannya senang sekali?" Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh kekasih yang akan dinikahinya 4 bulan lagi itu. Ia membawa bibir sewarna blossom itu dalam satu ciuman panjang.

"Mmpph~ Baby, aku.. aku senang sekali~!" Ucap sang Sungmin setelah pagutan keduanya terlepas. Sungmin menggesek-gesekan hidungnya kedada bidang Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan Sungmin disaat dirinya sedang senang atau malu.

"Senang kenapa baby?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, Sungminnya seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan Ia penasaran akan itu.

Kedua tangan besarnya merengkuh wajah mungil sang kekasih. Ia makin penasaran melihat wajah yeoja manis itu yang tersenyum dengan semburat kemerahan dikedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Baby, Kau membuatku penasaran~" Kyuhyun frustasi melihat tingkah kekasihnya, Ia mencoba mengerucutkan bibirnya, berharap menghasilkan aegyo yang mampu meluluhkan hati Sungmin.

Namun kenyataan itu sangat jauh, Sungmin malah terkikik geli melihat aegyo gagal namjachingu-nya.

"Ya! Kau malah tertawa~ Ck, dasar nakal!" Kyuhyun menyerang Sungmin dengan gelitikan-gelitikan kecil di disekitar perutnya. Membuat yeoja manis itu menggeliat kegelian.

"Hahahaha!~ Ampun kyu~ baiklah, aku menyerah~ Hahahha~!"

"Cepat katakan alasan kesenanganmu, atau aku akan menghukummu seharian dikamar~" Seringai nakal tercetak jelas di wajah stoic itu. Ia merengkuh kekasihnya dan kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan nakal ala Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mmhh~ BabyKyu… Aku…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus pada lumatan-lumatan dikecil dibibirnya.

"Hmm~?" Kyuhyun tetap sibuk mengecupi bibir sungmin, sesekali melumatnya ringan. Matanya fokus menatap bibir pink yang menggoda itu.

"Aku… Aku hamil Kyu~!"

TBC

**Note :** Huahahahahahha~ Saya amat sangat tahu, Smut-a 100% gagal kan? ToT *ngais tanah*

Maaf kalau smut-a jelek / ini pertama kali saya buat NC GS :'(

Sebenarnya FF ini udah lanjut samapai part 3 (sekuel-nya). Disini saya hanya mencoba promosi, untung-untung ada yang ingat dan mau baca XD

Kelanjutannya ada di WP saya (silahkan cek Profil untuk alamatnya)

Jadi kalo chingu mau baca, silahkan mampir ya

Jaa nee~! Samapi jumpa dilain kesempatan *kalo saya ga males mampir kesini ya * XDDv


End file.
